Hoy Ten Miedo de Mí
by Sara Lain
Summary: [Songfic: SanoxMegu, prólogo de .:Las consecuencias del amor:.] Porque no vaya a ser que cansado de verte me meta en tus brazos para poseerte y te arranque las ropas, y te bese los pies, y te llame mi diosa... [Lemon]


Advertencia: Drama, drama y más drama… este es un fic introspectivo, lo aviso por si alguien se aburre con ellos… también tiene lemon, aviso para que luego no vengan los reclamos.

Ah… ¿Qué puedo decir de este tema? Es una de mis canciones favoritas, creada por el maestro Delgadillo… fue la primera que escuché de él, y aún hoy me sigue llegando. Un tiempo quise hacer con ella un songfic de Ron Weasley (Harry Potter), pero al terminar el manga de Rurouni Kenshin supe que era perfecto para Sanosuke, dirigido a Megumi… ¡cómo me frustran los amores no correspondidos! (Pobrecito de mi Sano, pero no siempre te quiere la persona que tú quieres U . U)

**DISCLAIMER: **

"Hoy ten Miedo de Mi", letra y música de Fernando Delgadillo.

Rurouni Kenshin y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Hoy Ten Miedo de Mí.**

Era más de medianoche y Sanosuke no podía dormir. A decir verdad ni siquiera lo intentaba, como en anteriores ocasiones, lo único que hacía era estar sentado, recargado en la pared de su abandonada casa en las afueras de la ciudad. Tenía la mirada perdida y recordaba, no sin amargura, una y otra vez la noche anterior.

_Hoy que llevo en la boca_

_el sabor a vencido_

_procura tener a la mano_

_a un amigo que cuide_

_tu frente y tu voz_

_y que cuide de ti_

_para ti y tus vestidos_

_y a tus pensamientos_

_mantenlos atentos_

_y a mano a tu amigo._

Tenía unas ganas inmensas de ir a la Clínica Oguni y encontrarse con Megumi, encararla y hacerle saber lo que pensaba, lo que sentía; preguntarle si desde el principio ella había pensado en jugar con él… Pero sabía que no iría, ya no iba a ser impulsivo con ella, ya una vez lo había intentado y lo único que consiguió fue salir lastimado; él, Sagara Sanosuke, el luchador que no conocía el afecto, se enamoró de ella como un adolescente tonto… eso era algo que hería de verdad el orgullo, y el suyo no necesitaba otros golpes similares. Además tampoco podía ir porque seguramente estarían ahí el doctor Genzai, o las niñas… ellos, sin saberlo, resguardaban a Megumi de una visita inoportuna de él.

_La importancia de verte_

_morderte los labios_

_de preocupación_

_es hoy tan necesaria_

_como verte siempre_

_como andar siguiéndote_

_con la cabeza en la_

_imaginación_

Ahora que reflexionaba mejor sobre el asunto, poniendo las cosas en fría lógica, no había tenido ella más culpa que él: ¿cómo pudo enamorarse de Megumi? Desde que la conoció, fue más que obvio que ella quería a su mejor amigo, Kenshin, y lo demostraba a cada momento: con sus cuidados como doctora, con su preocupación por su salud y por su persona, con sus mimos… ¡Cuántas veces la vió angustiarse en silencio, mordiendo sus (_deliciosos_) labios, pensando en qué había podido pasarle a Kenshin! Y el mismo número de veces, él quiso acercarse a ella y rodearle los hombros con sus brazos para tranquilizarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, que a Kenshin no podía pasarle nada, que dejara de preocuparse. Para él, consolarla era una necesidad, un deseo imperioso que lo hacía buscar su bienestar, aún a sabiendas de sus sentimientos por ella.

Y cuántas noches había pasado también sin conciliar el sueño, recordando los fugaces momentos en que la encontraba durante el día, ocasiones en las que actuaba de lo más indiferente con ella, molestándola y sin exteriorizar nunca sus verdaderos sentimientos, ya que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si se enteraba de ellos (_Pero eso ya no es más una duda… ahora lo sé_). Y lo peor era que aún la tenía en el pensamiento, recreando en su mente todos esos fragmentos de memoria en donde aparecía la (_mi_) doctora…

_porque ¿sabes? y si_

_no lo sabes no importa_

_yo sé lo que siento_

_yo sé lo que cortan_

_después unos labios,_

_esos labios rojos y afilados,_

_y estos puños que tiemblan_

_de rabia cuando estás contenta_

_y que tiemblan_

_de muerte si alguien_

_se te acercara a ti._

Ayer, al oscurecer, él había ido a verla, decidido por fin a revelarle su amor, porque era preferible el rechazo a seguir en la incertidumbre que lo consumía por las noches y que lo dejaba bastante cansado por las mañanas. Porque era preferible abrir su corazón de una vez por todas, con el riesgo de que ella se burlara al rechazarlo (_nunca le ha costado ser hiriente_), a guardar este sentimiento y permitir con eso la llegada de alguien más, considerando que ella tenía oferta para irse a Aizu… ya no estaría más con ellos, y la lejanía podría hacer que Megumi olvidara a Kenshin y se fijara en alguien más.

Con sólo este pensamiento, que ella amara a otro hombre, le entraban unos celos incontenibles. Eran infundados (ya que ellos no tenían ningún compromiso mutuo), claro está, pero no por ello dejaba de sentirlos latir en su pecho, como punzadas de una vieja herida, una que ya se había considerado cicatrizada.

_Hoy procura que aquella_

_ventana que mira a la calle_

_en tu cuarto se tenga cerrada_

_porque no vaya a ser_

_yo el viento de la noche_

_y te mida y recorra la piel_

_con mi aliento y hasta_

_te acaricie y te deje dormir_

_y me meta en tu pecho_

_y me vuelva a salir_

_y respires de mi._

Sanosuke apretó el puño, impotente. Había sido maravilloso entregarse a ella y poseerla a su vez, y no sólo esa noche sino para siempre, pero la realidad se impuso como un balde de agua fría: Megumi nunca correspondió a su sentimiento, ni siquiera le había dicho que lo quería…

Esa misma mañana la doctora le confesó, con lágrimas en los ojos, que él era muy especial para ella (no sé quién podría creerle…), pero que de todas formas se iría a Aizu… Recordándolo, la humillación se hacía más dolorosa… ¿Qué había esperado él? ¿Que Megumi se quedara a su lado o le pidiera que se fuera con ella? En lo más profundo de su alma, Sanosuke sí había abrigado esta esperanza, pero la declaración de Megumi con la consiguiente despedida, se encargó de echar al suelo todo lo antes planeado… ¡Y él que se había hecho tantas ilusiones, y aún hoy conservaba el anhelo de tenerla entre sus brazos otra vez! Todavía deseaba arroparla en el futón y verla dormir, no un día sino todos los de su vida, para vigilar con calma su sueño y su corazón, tal como había hecho después de que se entregaron mutuamente…

…_O me vuelva una estrella_

_y te estreche en mis rayos_

_y todo por no hacerme_

_un poco de caso_

_ten miedo de mayo_

_y ten miedo de mí._

_Porque no vaya a ser_

_que cansado de verte_

_me meta en tus brazos_

_para poseerte_

_y te arranque las ropas_

_y te bese los pies_

_y te llame mi diosa_

_y no pueda mirarte de frente_

_y te diga llorando después_

La noche pasada él le había confesado su amor y esperado pacientemente la respuesta, cabizbajo y avergonzado, en unos segundos que para él resultaron horas y que terminaron con un inesperado beso de Megumi. Al notar sus manos suaves abrazando su cintura, creyó volverse loco de alegría… Con el corazón desbordado, él también la abrazó y besó, riendo de satisfacción por la reacción de ella y agradeciendo la suerte de haber revelado sus sentimientos. Ese primer beso, cálido y apasionado, fue el comienzo de una demostración de amor como nunca antes él la había dado: con delicadeza y ternura, la desvistió observando admirado cada centímetro de piel deseada, aspirando el fragante olor de pétalos de cereza que la rodeaba. Megumi suspiraba a cada roce de él, apremiándolo a reconfortar sus labios, ávidos de besos profundos, y a recorrer con la lengua su cuello de paloma blanco y perfumado. Siguió bajando hasta encontrar sus pechos, los cuales besó y acarició con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando cada gemido que le arrancaba al pasar su lengua por sus pezones, o al morderlos suavemente. Pero no se conformó con sus pechos de miel, también probó su palpitante vientre y quizá un poco más abajo…

El tiempo se había detenido y no existía para él otra cosa que no fuera ella, y todavía recordaba con claridad (como si lo estuviese viviendo otra vez) el escalofrío que atravesó su cuerpo cuando Megumi atrajo hacia sí las caderas de él, provocando que sus cuerpos se fundieran en la intimidad más completa. Era delicioso sentir esa húmeda estrechez que lo aprisionaba y le incitaba a moverse ondulantemente sobre su cuerpo, en un vaivén que le proporcionaba todo el placer que siempre había soñado.

Mientras sus caderas arremetían una y otra vez entre las piernas de su amada, el luchador besaba sus labios y envolvía con las manos sus mejillas ardientes, al tiempo que ella hundía sus dedos en el cabello castaño de él. Sanosuke la miraba desde arriba, y se le hacía la criatura más hermosa que hubiera visto, con el cabello de azabache regado sobre la almohada, observándolo con esa mirada brillante y deseosa que derretía su corazón.

Entre susurros y respiración entrecortada, ella pedía más y más, excitándolo y haciendo que incrementara la intensidad de sus movimientos, entre gemidos ahogados y suspiros por parte de ambos, mientras sentía los dedos de ella que ahora describían extrañas formas en su espalda desnuda. Las acometidas continuaron, hasta que Sanosuke sintió la presión y el calor de los latidos de ella sobre su hombría, seguidos por una exclamación ahogada de Megumi y el (_excitante_) dolor provocado por sus uñas que se clavaban en su espalda, aferrándolo con vehemencia. Ante esto, él no pudo menos que corresponderle: con todo el cuerpo erizado de éxtasis, depositó su simiente dentro de ella, abrazándola en medio de las contracciones y pronunciando en voz baja lo que ya le había confesado al principio… _"Te amo, Megumi"_.

_Por favor tenme miedo_

_tiembla mucho de miedo mujer_

_porque no puede ser…_


End file.
